Computers are very powerful and versatile. They are capable of running a great variety of software for performing many functions and accessing remote information over a network, such as the Internet. Computers are also becoming ever more mobile.
Administrators who manage academic or business computers recognize that granting unfettered power and options to users may distract them from numerous other tasks. Further, administrators may find it difficult to manage a computing environment in which users frequently move between multiple networks.
Computer users that frequently move between networks may find that different networks offer different resources. Thus mobile users may often go without certain vital network resources. Also, mobile network users may frequently access network connection information, security information, and resource information when moving between networks. This frequent access can slow a user's performance by using excessive network and processor bandwidth.
Thus, administrators may want the capability to administer remote computers, whether the remote computers are on or off a network. Further, remote computer users may want to reduce network and processor bandwidth use by processes for accessing network information. Additionally they may want access to network resources while not on the same network where the resource resides.